


The Wolf Eliotrope

by Sturb



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Swordfighting, Werewolf, shushu - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturb/pseuds/Sturb
Summary: In every Dofus, there are the Dragon, the Eliotrope, and the Protector, who, with the courage of a Wolf, are always born first, to love and protect their sibling from anyone and anything that may wish to do them harm.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), OC/Evangeline(Wakfu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Wolf Eliotrope

_"You, my little wolf, will be a protector, a friend, a brother, the shield, and the sword that Yugo will need to succeed. You'll fight, you'll cry, you'll laugh, and you'll love, you'll get tired and maybe even fall down when everything seems lost, but then you'll remember your friends, your family, your loved ones, and you will get back up, stand tall in the face of danger and certain defeat, giving your all and even more to achieve victory. You are Nathan'Kol, the last protector of our people, the youngest and strongest Wolf."_

* * *

Nathan'Kol, the spitfire wolfling, as his father called him, had always been an adventurer, much to his father's anxiety and his brother's awe. Ever since he was a pup, he would jump out through the window of his bedroom at night to run beneath the moonlight in the forest, sometimes without even changing skins. Sometimes he took Yugo with him, but Dad usually would give him a tap beside the head for it, saying his brother was much too young to be wandering around the forest at night, even if he could protect him.

Yet, the warnings didn't stop the two brothers.

With a joyful laugh, a twelve-year-old boy gripped the jet-black fur of the massive wolf he was riding as the creature, almost twice the size of a normal wolf, leaped over an exposed root, running through the dark forest with the little boy on his back. The wind flew past them as the duo made their way through trees and bushes. Eventually, after minutes of pure speed and dodging, they came to a stop near the edge of the forest, a little ways away from their village.

"That was awesome!" the little boy, Yugo, cheered with his brown eyes shining brightly, as he saw the wolf slowly shrink on itself, the fur and muscle receding until another boy remained. This boy was visibly older, dressed in a dark red coat over a black shirt that reached down to his ankles that had the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, ending with a pair of black fingerless gloves that covered his hands. Around his neck was a leather necklace, with a white stone-like crystal hanging from it.

He brushed some dust out of his black pants and stomped his boots on the floor to help, chuckling as he looked at his younger brother's enthusiasm with his blue eyes dancing with mirth, his short jet-black hair dancing with the wind.

"Of course it was, Yugo! What's better than a night run through the forest when we should be sleeping?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, bringing his brother in a one-armed hug and ruffling his dark blonde hair over his big blue hat. "What's better than going on a run with your favorite big brother, uh?"

"You're the only brother I have," the boy said, pulling himself away from Nathan and crossed his arms. "I have to like you." and blew a raspberry at him.

"Why you little-!"

With a yelp, Yugo ran straight home, with Nathan hot on his heels, and as he broke through the front door, immediately jumped into his bed on the second floor, hiding beneath the blanket. A low chuckled told him that Nathan was next to his bed, plus a gentle pair of hands fixing his covers, followed by a soft pat on his head that put an end to the fun and wild night.

"Go to sleep, little brother, sweet dreams." a yawn was his response as a yellow round bird, a Tofu, that his brother loved so much snuggled up against the twelve-year-old boy.

"Sweet dreams, Nathan."

Yugo fell asleep, but Nathan stayed up, gazing down at the boy like the guardian wolf he was. He never really managed to explain that feeling of protectiveness he felt towards his younger brother. It was almost an instinct, a raw instinct he had learned to control, but it was in his nature, to protect Yugo, to protect everyone-

To protect his family.

He got up and went to his bed on the other side of the room, taking off his clothes until he was just wearing his underpants, revealing his lean, yet muscled body, covered with some kind of tribal tattoos that covered his legs, arms, torso, and lower neck. Those tattoos were one of the many mysteries of Nathan's previous life, a life he could not remember. For twelve years, the only memories he had were when his father, Alibert the Enutrof, had found them in the forest, alone and unprotected.

He looked to the side, where the only items he had with him at the time his father found them rested. One was the leather necklace and the other a greatsword that was almost as tall as him. It was a silver, double-edged blade with a straight black grip and a crossguard that was slightly arched back towards the grip.

At first glance, there was nothing that spectacular about the sword, but if you looked closer, you could see some runes that were written on the blade, extending up towards the grip with a red glow contrasting against the black surface.

He had never used, never had a reason to, but as he laid down and drifted off to sleep, the runes on the blade glowed, somehow glowing the time to be used was near, very near. And Nathan would begin a journey with his brother that would lead him to finally find out who he really was.

* * *

**Next Day**

It was an explosion that woke him, and the tremor that rocked the house. His eyes snapped open, a golden color washing over his blue iris as he got up, dressed in a flash but forgoing his coat altogether and grabbed his sword.

' _Father, Yugo_!' was his only thought as he vaulted over his open window and landed on the bottom floor, right in front of the door of his father's restaurant, just in time to see huge...something terrorizing the people inside the establishment.

Grabbing the back of its shirt in a firm grip, he pulled roughly, using all his strength to send it flying away from his family and the other customers. It got back up with a roar and charged at Nathan, who used to flat side of his blade like a bat, striking it on the left side of the head, making it fall to the ground in a daze.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY **FAMILY!** " the last word came out as a roar as the bones in his entire body cracked and shifted visibly under his skin, the wolf inside him wanting to burst out and fight. Yet Nathan quickly regained control of himself, twirling the greatsword around, with its blade glowing from the power radiating from the runes.

" **AAAAAAAHHH!** " the grey-skinned monster roared, charging at him with a clawed fist cocked back, ready to punch his lights out. Deflecting the punch, he used the flat side of his blade to knock it on the back of the head, sending the creature face-first to the floor again. " **And who the hell are you squirt?** " a booming voice left it as it got back up and turned around to face him.

Finally getting a chance to examine the creature, Nathan'Kol noticed the big, round third eye in the middle of its forehead as it glared down at him. From the restaurant, his family and their clients watched as the seventeen-year-old boy faced off against the monster. However, the smallest of all the people present, one with a heart so pure, and carrying an unconditional love for his brother, couldn't watch as Nathan faced the danger alone.

"Nathan!" Yugo yelled as he jumped out of a blue portal right above the creature, making Nathan's eyes widen with shock and fear for his brother. "I'll help you!"

"No! Yugo, get away from it! That's a Shushu!" his warning came too late, as the creature grabbed his brother and threw him against the wall of their house. Fortunately, their father and an old family friend, Ruel, caught the hat-wearing boy before he could really hit it, but that was the breaking point to Nathan. "No one touches my little brother!" he slammed the sword blade first to the ground, his blue iris's swimming in golden color as he started to shift. " **I'LL END YOU!** "

Bones started to break, sounds of ripping and tearing, making his family and friends look at him as he shifted into an unnaturally big black-colored wolf. Once he landed on all fours, he leaped at the creature with a snarl, and soon an all-out brawl broke out.

"W-what is that?"

"That's a Shushu," Ruel, the old Enutrof, said, gazing at one of the boys he thought as his grandchildren be thrown away by the creature. "A demon trapped in an object. When badly controlled, it takes control and possesses it's owner!" they watched Nathan fight, unable to help him as he was slammed onto the ground again and again.

Nathan never really fought, he never had to learn how, and he was using blind moves with his wolf form, and they could see he was loosing. With a determinate look, Yugo got back up as the possessed man raised his fist one more time and teleported onto his head, reached down, and grasped the third eye.

" **NOOOO!** " the Shushu yelled as Yugo started to pull. " **What are you doing, you brat? Let me go!** " with a mighty pull, Yugo ripped the eye away, and in a blaze of light, it was finally over.

The black wolf whimpered in pain as he tried to get up, his four legs shaking, just in time to see the eye in Yugo's hand turn into a ridiculously small sword. The possessed creature grew smaller as well, shifting until an orange-haired boy not much older than Nathan remained, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, lying face down on the ground passed out.

Yugo dropped the sword, the Shushu grunting as he landed on the ground, and the younger brother ran at Nathan. "Are you okay, big brother?" using all the strength his little body had, he tried to help a transformed Nathan to walk towards the house, and was quickly aided by their father, while Ruel stroked his white beard as he looked down at the orange-haired unconscious boy.

"Are you okay, children? Any major injuries?" Alibert asked as they placed Nathan on the ground, his fur-covered head finding a resting place on Yugo's lap as the boy stroked his snout.

"We're fine, just a scratch here and there." the wolf snorted, tilting his head against the boy's belly, making him giggle. "You were so brave, big bro! You were awesome!"

' _Not as awesome as you were, Yugo_.' the wolf-boy thought, closing his golden eyes as he relaxed his hurt and tired body.

"Say, Yugo, what was that game of hide-and-seek you were playing earlier?" Ruel asked. "I've never seen magic like that before."

"It just sorta happened." one golden eye opened as Yugo shrugged, gazing at the boy who just grinned. "Pretty cool, don't you think? I just discovered it when I was doing the cooking."

Sighting, the father of two kneeled down in front of them, a sad look of resignation on his face. "Yugo, Nathan, I have something important to tell you two. When I found you, there was a message in Yugo's baby carriage, it spoke of your powers and your real family-uh?!"

Screams of terror interrupted the revelation, and Nathan quickly got back up, standing protectively in front of his father, brother, and grandfather-figure, snarling.

"What's all that racket?!"

People were running around the village, frenetically running away from tiny, really tiny black creatures that were going around chasing after them. Nathan tilted his furry head to the side in confusion, before his eyes widened as he saw one of those creatures grab the hand of an Iop with its tendrils and somehow turned the man into a bush while the man screamed in terror.

"Oh, no!" Ruel gasped, and Nathan shifted back, grabbing his sword in a tight grip.

"Come on! We have to stop them!"


End file.
